Eiyuucide
by havocknight7134
Summary: Two months of R&R brings Kingdom Key's bearer into the hopes of a new world the king wants to create, but Sora has forgotten that dreams and nightmare's can be identical at first glance. Who knew one hundred forty four hours would make an impact?
1. CH1: Party Climb

Long story short, I had another KH story up but I felt it wasn't going too well so I just decided to start completely over. this will be KH3-centric and AU indefintely. The rating may get bumped because of the fighting but nothing too intense. That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: all I own are original plot idea's and OCs everything esle belongs to Square Enix, Disney, and

Please enjoy

* * *

"Rikku stop," The brunette yelled. The boy dug his fingers into his seat and clenched his teeth. The force Hugging his body was extremely uncomfortable like wind resistance when sprinting, except this didn't allow him to move.

"I can't Sora," the small sprite replied, holding the steering wheel. He wondered why the king couldn't send an expert Gummi Pilot. He thanked God he'd skipped breakfast to save room for the feast; his stomach felt like it was going to throw something up. Now Sora knew why Riku and Kairi volunteered him to go with Tidus. How they acquired the inside tip was beyond him. He cursed the pair for staying for the new Mayor's inauguration. Although He found it hard to curse Kairi, oh sweet Kairi

He painstakingly turned his head to the blonde, bonded to his seat in Castle armor. Sora founded it similar to Goofy's armor when Goofy showed him the last time they'd been at the Castle.

"How come you didn't tell me she couldn't fly a gummi ship?" Sora asked through his clenched teeth. Tidus turned to him wide eyed and teeth clenched as tight as his spiky haired brunette friend.

"Oh like I'm supposed, to know?" Sora glared at him. Of course he was supposed to know. Ever since they got the world-knights-program letter a month ago, telling the Trio to choose a person they thought to be superior in combat to this day, Tidus had been flown home by a pilot without complaints of his ride. "Wade flew me home all those other times. I didn't even know Rikku worked for the King." Sora could hear the rattling of the whole ship. He never knew a Gummi ship could do all this in inept hands. The turbulence started a headache within the keybearer's brain.

"Maybe I should've listened to Wade?"Rikku chuckled awkwardly.

"What?" Sora yelled.

"Nothing," She replied chuckling again. "Uh don't worry. We're almost to the King's Castle. Everything will be A-okay." Sora knew the little treasure hunter goofball and wasn't surprised she worked for the king. She fit right in with Donald and Goofy. A siren whaled as the light before him drenched the room in red.

"Warning, warning, gummi ship is approaching Castle in disorderly fashion. The landing will probably be disasterific," Sora exchanged looks with Tidus.

"My own little touch," Rikku chuckled. If Sora could, he would've sigh and shook his head. The ship wasn't lying he could really see the Castle, and from the looks of it, they were going to crash somewhere in the town.

"Warning world gravity has captured ship. Prepare funeral arrangements," Sora glared at the back of Rikku's chair.

"That wasn't me," she chuckled with fear this time. A digital screen appeared before the cockpit window. Sora didn't recognize the black wavy hair, the dark skinned face, the brown eyes nor light blue t-shirt with blueberry blue sleeves extend from the light blue sleeves to the wrist.

"Wade?" He heard Tidus. So this was the Wade that Tidus was talking about. Sora wondered why he didn't fly since from the background he was obviously in Castle Gummi Hanger. Sora noticed anger in his face.

"Rikku," He yelled. "You were supposed to wait for me or Donald." Sora could hear Rikku's chuckle barely over the siren whaling.

"Uh, I thought I could handle it y'know, just picking up Sora and Tidus, no problemo." Wade sighed while shaking his head in his hand.

"Just don't touch anything," Sora saw his eyes come two him and Tidus. "Sorry guys we're all working hard to get the celebration ready," He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Sora watched him press a blue button on yellow console. A few seconds later they froze. The boys flung from their chairs to the floor. Sora sat up rubbing his head and wincing. He would deal with the pain better than a landing into someone's home. He knew he didn't have the Munny to the cover damage if they had.

"Sorry," Wade said.

"Castle override auto pilot has taken over ship, now stable for landing," the ship system said.

"We'll be fine Wade," Tidus said. Sora looked to him standing and stretching. "We're just glad you caught us before we crashed into town."Sora smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed slumping.

"I told ya everything would be A-okay," Sora saw Rikku fly into the air cheer and a thumb up. He could finally see her long blonde ponytail a two piece yellow outfit.

"Rikku, just stick to working on the gummi ships," Wade smirked. "Anyway you guys, I'll see ya soon." The pair nodded.

"Right," Rikku said.

"What a start, huh?" Sora heard a voice come from within him.

"Yeah, no kidding," he replied to it, though Sora couldn't say to Roxas it was horrible. It was a nice change pace from the mountains of homework that saw him out of school each evening. Actually it was a break from his routine of homework and training of the weekdays. The weekends he found himself doing what he missed during his two year absences, lounging on the beach and watching the sunset with his friends. He felt great and relaxed again on these days. There he didn't have to be on guard for Kairi he could enjoy her radiance, which he so missed. He could once again enjoy blitzball, sparing, and he even got to try sea salt Ice cream (a delicious experiences). That month felt like summer even with school. With all this, He still felt like something was amiss, something that he couldn't solve. It proved to be different with all his friends even himself.

From his seat, he saw the blue walls and gummi ships hanging from the ceiling.

"Well Sora, party time," He turned to Tidus who was standing with a grin.

"Yeah," Sora finally got to see the King, Goofy, Donald, and everyone else. That longing for them proved to be the hardest thing for him to withstand. With the king's letter explaining his new trial Idea, the world knights program, Sora thought he get to see them that initiate week after he return. That being a dud, he finally got the chance to see them again: Goofy, goofball with the big heart, Donald, short duck with an even short temper, and the King. He shivered at the thought.

Sora introduced himself while Rikku flew around hugging piece of the hangers. He could hear kissing few of the structures as well.

"Wow, so Your Sora the Keyblade master?" Wade gawked at Sora grinning.

"Yeah," Sora chuckled he looked away rubbing the back of his head. It was a little embarrassing being called the keyblade master he thought he was good but not that good. It made him feel like he was royalty when all he wanted was to be treated no better than anyone else. Just your average teenage hero… though he knew the term _average_ was used loosely when it came to him. "You can just call me Sora."

"Oh sorry, just kinda cool meeting the guy who saved the worlds."

"Sora," Sora glanced behind Wade while the ten year old turned. The twin chipmunks in work aprons scampered toward him. He felt them quickly scurry up him. Their little paws tickled and causing him laugh and dance.

"Hey come on guys that tickles," He glanced to his shoulder looking at each of them.

"We missed you," the black nosed one said. They both hugged his cheeks

"Yeah, me too, chip," Sora smiled to him.

"How's Riku?"He glanced to his other shoulder to the red nosed double.

"He's great," he replied to him.

"Are you playing nice with you know who?" Dale leaned in with a sly smile elbowing Sora's cheek. His eyebrows bounced.

"Uh," Sora looked to the ceiling. He could feel the heat rushing to his face. That was top secret he thought. He would have to remember to kill Donald when he saw him. There was no way he could be that obvious, could he? He heard Roxas chuckling in his head.

"Dale, Donald told you not to say anything," Chip yelled with a jump in the air. "Oops," he clamped his hands over his mouth. Sora looked to Chip. He began to think of what he would do to the duck when he saw him.

"Yeah, he's playing nice. Sora's a nice guy," Sora felt Tidus hand on his back. The group looked to him.

"Well that's great," Dale yelled. Sora remembered that the chipmunk rarely said anything in an indoor voice or that just was his indoor voice. "We can't be havin' trouble in paradise."

"Alright, enough of Sora's mushy gushy crush," Sora glared at Rikku. He knew that it didn't faze her, she was smiling. "We gotta get going I've been waiting to party all week," she dance in place and threw a fist in the air.

"Yeah we probably should get going," Wade said. He turned to Sora. "Follow me I'll take you to the King." Sora followed behind Wade while his heart revered up on his reunion. It was really happening he waited all day. He hardly got enough sleep. He didn't take a single note during the day. He'd have to ask Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wak–well the first three at least. Soon almost crashing into town would all be worth it.

The group was greeted by knights, maids, and mops trekking all across the courtyard. The sounds of swishing water, clanking armor and chatter instantly intrigued him. This was his first time seeing the Castle so alive, well it was only his second visit and last time it was under attack.

"Are these guys becoming knights too?" Sora asked Tidus.

"No, the new division is different than the regular castle division," Tidus began to explain. "The old division only operates within this world and only on emergencies do they assist outside this world." Sora nodded. "This new division can be Castle knights and go to different worlds all the time, sorta like uh," Tidus paused. "Worlds police."

"Oh?" Sora said nodding dubiously. He still felt lost about these new knights Tidus was joining.

"Did you read that letter all the way through?" Tidus asked. Now to think of it, Sora did just skim it once he got what was needed. He rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle and a shrug. Tidus sighed letting his eyelids fall."This division is made since the king was short handed with just himself, Donald, Goofy, you, and Riku."

"Oh," Sora exclaimed actually understanding.

"Things have changed in the last two months after Pete and this second thing. He's cautious." Cautious, Sora thought. When wasn't the King cautious? Even in this peace he still found the time to prepare a force. A standing force whose only mission he could think of was to apprehend Maleficent and Pete both of which were barely stronger than a mass of dusk. If the people on this force were as fierce as Tidus was now, Maleficent would be found in the next month or so. It finally seemed like all had come together for him. Maleficent on the run, the organization over, and all his friends reunited, and the chance to date one of them wide open. His cherry to his life Sunday was coming with his meeting of his animal friends.

Donald and Goofy were right about the Castle immenseness. Without Wade, Rikku, Tidus, and the chipmunks engineers he surely be lost. He had forgotten how many halls, twist, and turns one need to take to make it to the red carpets of the colonnade. Here also he could see more knights running about.

"Wade, should this many people be running around when we're only an hour away?" Tidus asked.

"Hey, I don't the run castle," He shrugged looking dumbfounded. "I just live here."

"Why are we here anyway?" Rikku asked floating in front of the group. "The Kings not at his study and who knows where Goofy's at." Beyond the commotion Sora could hear the most interesting voice he ever heard. He straightened up quickly and glanced around.

"One, two, three," He glanced at the front of the Audience Chamber's colossal purple doors. A straight line of the living brooms stood. Facing them at the top of the line, counting them was Sora's first thought,

"Donald," he yelled. He sprinted down the hall with people yelling 'oops' and 'sorry'. He would have to apologize for cutting them off later. There was no way he stop for the duck. He still stood there counting in an outfit Sora wasn't familiar with. A blue steeple hat rested on the crown of his white feathered head its point curling forward.A large blue robe draped off him. These new clothes didn't fool Sora, it was Donald.

"Donald," he yelled.

"Huh?" Sora saw Donald's head swivel his way. The duck's pupils flew to the top of their sockets while his jaw hung. He squawked and recoiled. Sora chuckled at the reaction.

"Sora," Donald yelled, charging at him with tennis balls for eyes. The grin on their face caused everyone to stop and stare. Sora watched the duck leap and cling to Sora's face. The soft feathers made Sora immediately hug back. "Sora," He yelled again.

"Hey Donald," Sora turned his head up to his face.

"What took you so long?"He felt a flick to his forehead. Sora flinched clenching his teeth. He opened his eyes to Donald looking sincerely worried. He felt so exuberant, the duck cared that much about him that he was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, I took a little while with Kairi and Riku," Sora tried to keep from becoming too overwhelmed. "I heard you've been talking about us," he gave him a glare. The duck chuckled awkwardly.

"Sora," Sora gasped, hearing clopping and pats, seconds later he was swept from the ground feeling two arms, one on his back and the other underneath his knees. He glanced to the left to an anthropomorphic dog wearing armor that Sora recognized.

"Goofy," Sora yelled.

"How ya been Sora?" Sora glanced past his black shoes to anthropomorphic mouse wearing a form fitting yellow and red outfit.

"Mickey," Sora jumped from Goofy's arms with Donald unlatching from his head. The King's eyes grew. Sora grabbed him and tossed him up. He could hear the king's cries of bewilderment on his way down. Sora caught him with the pair grinning at each other.

"Whoa, Sora," the King chuckled.

"Sorry," Sora felt more nostalgia with a hard object bashing his scalp. "Ow," he dropped the King crouching and rubbing his head with both hands. This pain, a part of him wanted to fall over in joy with the other part just hoping his discomfort vanished. Sora glanced to Donald, barely opening his eyes grimacing. Donald glared taping his staff against his palm. "What was that for?" Sora asked resisting the urge to grin.

"It's Your Majesty remember?" Donald asked.

"It's alright Donald," the pair looked in a stupor to Mickey. "Sora, can call me Mickey, he's our friend." The king turned to Sora. "Sora, we're glad to see ya," he practically sung the words. "How's Riku?"

"He's fine he says hi and hopes you're not worrying too much," Sora stood rubbing the back of his head still wincing.

"Sorry," Donald said lowering his head.

"It's alright," Sora felt he should be doing exact same thing to the duck about now, but the feelings that gripped him willed him otherwise. He truly had everything at his fingertips now and nothing posed a threat to take it away. He thought there would be a chance of boredom, but he couldn't explain it. It was what he hoped.

"Alright, you saw each other again now can we get ready for the party?" Sora snapped back, seeing Rikku fly around and pleading. She stopped in front of the King. Sora only imagined what kind of face the mouse faced.

"No interruptions," Donald smacked the sprite away. Sora hid his smirk watching her fumble back high into the air. He heard an 'hmp' as she stood folding her arms, her head turned to the side and up.

"Alright fine don't pick up Daisy," Rikku said. Sora heard a cry from Donald. He glanced back to the duck arms flailing around in the air. His wide eyes told Sora that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Donald?" Sora asked.

"Uh oh," he glanced to Goofy, who's hand rested inches from over his mouth.

"What?" Sora cocked a brow glancing to the King. He was sighing and shaking his head.

"Donald," the pair said in unison discouraged. Sora knew something was wrong, Donald nervous, plus Daisy, plus Goofy and the King frustrated, equaled He might not see the duck later that evening.

"I forgot to pick up Daisy," he squawked, leaping into the air. He blew past Sora knocking him and Goofy off balance. The pair gained control before they touched the carpet. Sora turned glancing back to Donald yelling: "move" and "get out of my way" to the Castle Denizens. Tidus and company were tight against Pillars with sighs. They soon joined Sora's group.

"Donald forgot to pick up Daisy?" Tidus asked. Everyone nodded. Sora could hear a quiet snicker behind him.

"Score one for Rikku and the Gullwings, and zip for the roasted duck," Sora heard her whisper. He felt he should've said something, but he decided to chalk it up as him and Donald being even.

"Rikku is right we should get ready," Mickey said. "Sora, Wade and Tidus will show you to a room to rest in while everyone gets ready." Sora nodded. He needed the moments rest for aching muscles and sores from his dire flight. He felt something nibbling at him that he wanted to reflect on anway.

Sora sat on the crooked Papou tree gazing at the sun. He remembered how much he missed the Island. He felt like he was once again in the afternoons of his junior, the ones before the nobodies, before heartless, before everyone started calling him and Riku the keyblade masters with clout behind it, and before he knew what a Keyblade was– when things were simple as kindergarten.

"Sora," he turned from the sun with a smirk to Kairi. She glanced out with squinted eyes and a distressed voice. It had been like this ever since she brought the letter back from King Mickey about his worlds' knight program. He wondered if she was coming down with something.

"Yeah," he replied. She didn't say anything for a moment and didn't make eye contact. Sora cocked a brow and began to say her name, when.

"Tomorrow's the day when… you and Tidus go to the Castle right?" she asked. He nodded making a sound of confirmation.

"Yeah, Tidus said it be about day for travel since Wade's working on the good gummi ships, but the next day he said we should be back that night," he replied again a brief moment of silence.

"Did you tell your mom?" his mom? When did Kairi care what he told his mother about these things? He had an excuse so there was nothing to worry about. However Kairi never asked she just assumed he had covered that.

"Yeah," he replied anxiously with his brow still cocked.

"Oh," she replied. Oh? Nothing to thread off of that? Just, oh? He thought. This time the silence indeed felt uncomfortable for him. She hadn't acted so strangely except the night when she passed her heart into him. Unless…. He summoned his keyblade. Kairi glanced leaning away.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He held his keyblade up toward her chest with both hands on the hilt. He didn't really know exactly, he hoped it be one of those times where he called and it did the rest.

"I'm trying to keep your heart in your body," he said a little nervousness in his voice. "I don't want to stab myself again. It was kinda painful," Kairi sighed and chuckled. Now he was confused why was she laughing? Her heart coming out again wasn't a laughing matter and stabbing himself wasn't either.

"What's so funny?" he asked. She grabbed the blunt side of the blade and pulled it down. Sora leaned away. A white light stole his sword away. He gasped. Guess he was wrong. It was one of those times when the keyblade did as it pleased.

"My hearts fine, you don't have to worry," a tiny smile appeared on her face. " I just," she paused again looking at the sand beneath the distorted Papou tree. Sora lips parted in his puzzlement. He watched her hand clench her chest balling up her blue plaid tie and oxford white button up in her fist. He titled his head with no answer to his question in sight. "I just don't want you to leave." Sora winced. "It's just every time you leave the Island you don't come back."

"I'll come back," he said. "I'm only going to Tidus's knighthood and you have to stay here and for your dad's last day in office."

"Will you?" she asked gazing into his eyes. He couldn't tell her she was overreacting he was sure she get mad at him and he have to figure out some way to make it up to her. He didn't think she got the concept of no one was coming after them so no need to worry. Thought she was right. Every time he did leave he didn't come back for awhile. Sora still felt like there was nothing to worry about, so, he said what need was however cliché it was.

"Don't worry, I'll come back," he smiled. And it did feel cliché "I'll need your good luck charm if I really do need to go," he smirked looking to the sun.

"Sorry, I'm using it now," she smirked back. "But you better come back," her tone undermined the whole threat making the keyblade master grin even wider.

"You ready?"

"Huh?" he blinked a few times he glanced to the door hearing another knock.

"Come on, Sora, I can't be late," Tidus called.

"Alright I'm coming." He stood stretching and heading for the door. It was time. The celebration would be starting now and Sora was quite curious of the evening's outcome. He couldn't dream of some of the other recruits, according to Tidus, a subdivision existed within this new division, a sorta special ops and a standing division. Tidus was of course a part of the special division with a few other members. He hoped he, Kairi, and Riku made the right choice in nominating him. Kairi said he had gotten a lot stronger. So he trusted the princess of heart naturally. Sora opened the door to Tidus's sly grin.

"Finally," Tidus smirked.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who had to get ready," Sora replied with a friendly glare. Tidus smiled again.

"I wanted you to meet my knight friends," Tidus's grin grew. Sora cocked a brow and folded his arms. Tidus never mentioned them to Sora and his Destiny Island friends, not once after coming back from the castle. Sora felt like he needed to be on guard, wondering why his friend would withhold such information for so long. "You ready?" Tidus asked.

"Ready? What do you mean?" He asked leaning back.

"Hello Sora," four people popped into the door frame with grins and arms spread in the air. Sora leapt back yelling.


	2. CH2: Party Crashers

"No way," he muttered. No way, his eyes were playing games with him. Was he just having one of his authentic dreams? He stood with a dazed grin and dinner plate sized-eyes. He couldn't move, struck with so much elation and astonishment.

"Is something wrong with Sora?" The skeleton one asked gazing at Tidus.

"Sora?" the Arabian young man stepped in waving a hand past his face.

"Maybe we scared him into a heart attack," The black-bob-haired girl joined the tan one. "We did have the pumpkin King with us." She gazed back to the door way.

"Sora never scares this easily," He stooped down entering the room revealing his stick figure and white skull's eyeless sockets.

"Give him room," the final member of the group stepped in, her hair was also short and black like the first girl the difference being it hung away from the nape of her neck. The group parted, leaving a space for her. "come on Sora," Sora felt her hands on his cheeks. "Come back to us," she gave a tap to them.

"Yeah Sora snap out of it," The Arabian fellow said. Sora still didn't move but his thoughts raced at mach speed. He didn't even know what to Say, so many thoughts.

"I know how to fix him," The first black haired girl placed her hands on Sora's shoulders. He gasped seeing one of her legs drawback. Sora saw Tidus's eyes grow in horror. He watched the teen jump into action. In seconds he moved in between him and the girl from the doorway.

"No, no I don't think we need that Yuffie," Tidus waved his hands back and forth with a chuckle. Sora felt it was time to speak or face the chances. No telling if Yuffie push Tidus out of the way and do it anyway.

"Jack, Yuffie, Aladdin, Mulan, you're all here," Sora arms spread while he uttered the names each with the utmost care.

"You scared us there, Sora," Mulan, the second black haired girl laughed.

"Wha–what are you doing here?" Sora asked barely able to form sentences.

"It's kind of a long story," Aladdin, the tan young man, smirked with a shrug. "We'll tell you on the way. Everyone's gathering in the audience hall and the King told us to come get you." Sora didn't care. More of his friends had been gathered before him. The explanation could've came months from now and he wouldn't care. He nodded slowly with his overjoyed-Christmas-morning face.

"Great, then I'll lead the way," Jack said with a hand pressed against his chest. He started to leave, careful of the door that didn't accommodate his height.

"Oh no you don't Jack, you lead on the way here," Sora glanced to Yuffie, who held a fist in the air. She chased after Jack out the door. Sora smirked, hearing sighs from everyone else.

He was worried about this night being dreadful but it was brilliantly destroying his delusions. Now he was ready to embrace the night with open arms. He followed the group out the door, feeling incredible. Nothing would stop him. He was sure.

The group entered the filling audience hall with King Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, the four gummi engineers and the King's soon to be worlds-standing- knight force behind him.

"Whoa," Sora said. He leaned back slowly his eyes widening. They were all in standard armor except for his friends before him. They were all wearing alteration of their regular clothing, except Tidus.

"Sorry, Sora but we can't stay," He glanced to the five standing before him, Yuffie waving.

"Why–oh," Sora remembered, his confused look gone. He nodded understanding full well why they couldn't stay, feeling stupid for even asking.

"Don't be sad Sora, we're just getting knighted, friend," Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, stooping with a grin. Jack's grin always did make Sora chuckle. It was a grin of a normal person but with his complexion it had quite a horrific effect. He wondered if he could ever introduce him to Kairi.

"I know there's just so much to talk about, "Sora said with a grin as he bounced in place anxiously.

"We're not going anywhere," Yuffie said.

"So no worries," Tidus and Aladdin finished with goofy grins and arms on each other shoulders.

"Okay," Sora nodded with a chuckle. The whole group responded with nods before heading toward The King. He watched them join the diminutive ruler. Sora felt great. He couldn't wait to tell Kairi, and maybe, he could even take everyone back with him to meet his island friends. He finally noticed through his daze that he couldn't stand there any longer, unless he didn't want a better spot. The creatures were filing in. He could feel them nudging past him. With this in mind, he started traveling through the mass for a front row spot of the knighting. A strange smooth creature brushed up against his leg. He heard a bark causing him to smile and locate it.

"Pluto." The yellow, black eared dog looked over his shoulder panting, tongue unraveled. He barked again pointing forward.

"Alright," Sora said, taking the hint. He stared up, reeling in sight. The terror of a burlap cloak's hooded darkness stared at him. He didn't know how many beats his heart skipped if any. He felt a chill coil around him. The person muscled pass with a shoulder to his. He was totally disoriented. His fear and shock wiped his brain clear. It took him a moment to recognize he was on his butt.

"Sorry," The person said. He glanced back still unable to discern what was going on. The person walked off. Sora slowly turned his head forward.

"What," he examined his hands one at a time. What just happen? Two seconds ago he was standing, the next he was on the ground. He didn't even feel the bump or the fall. It was all blurry for a moment until he started to process his world again. That person just said sorry for bumping into him. The cloak was identical to Xehanort's Heartless, but it wasn't possible. The build was smaller and the posture proper. The gait reminded him of…it was a woman. The image flashed through his head of her lips uttering her apology. He glanced around noticing Pluto was nowhere in view. He quickly looked for him.

"Are you alright?"

"Why are you on the floor boy?"

"Do you need a hand?" He could feel the people's eyes around him questioning him just like their words. Sora gasped. He felt himself. Everything seemed to be ok–wait, where was his restoration membership, His picture of Roxas and the twilight gang, His Munny pouch, and the blue orb? He sprung to his feet with wild eyes and a gaping mouth. They were gone. That woman. Sora could hear the people gasping and making other sounds of confusion and surprise. He whirled, pushing through people toward the door. He passed saying his sorrys along the way, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't let that woman leave with his belongings. Sora could probably do without most of them, but the membership card and the Munny pouch were necessities. He gasped catching the back of the woman. She was headed for the door, alright. She didn't seem to notice him, still ambling away. Now Sora had forgot his manners with the shouts of the people quieting. His eyes narrowed their sight on nothing else but her. He was close now, in ten seconds and he would be wrestling with her on the ground. She glanced back. He cursed. Sora didn't need to see what happen next, he knew. The Woman pushed past taking off in a dead sprint.

"Wait," Sora yelled. A group of people looked to him. He pushed pass not losing sight of the woman. She was fast, maybe even faster than Riku. The distance now began to do the opposite. She was becoming a part of the horizon. Sora would have pounded his fist on something if he had the time. He sprinted harder. She was at the door now, disappearing into the darkness. Sora wasn't gonna let her get away. He still had a trick to use. He planted his foot, pushing hard off the floor. His vision blurred for moment. He felt his body launch across the room. He heard the startled guest's yells. He used the technique again ending up in the middle of Colonnade. With the help of his need boost, He didn't need to search. The woman had just entered the air off the ledge. Sora shot forward again continuing into a leap over the ledge. He could feel the wind. He found The Courtyard and the woman faced his eyes, now only a few arm lengths, as he plummeted. She landed first taking off. Sora knew he might lose her if touched ground. He kept his eyes on her while he let his body react. His body glided over the ground. The woman was so close now. He reached out for her garb flapping behind her. He could feel it tickle his palm.

"Gotcha," he yelled. The woman whirled evading his grasp with an incredible leap. "What?" He halted in the air, flipping himself upright before touching down on the grassy path around the gummi hanger. He could barely see her in the moonless night.

"Give me back my stuff," he yelled. She held one of her draping sleeves up. Sora could only see darkness down the hole. A second later a hand emerged, a human one, with all the objects in her grasp, the picture and the card in between her index and middle, the sphere pressed against the middle by her ring finger and the pouch dangling by its string, which was in her pink.

"You can have them." She spoke, her voice much more gentle and soft than he expected."I'm sorry," Sora recoiled. What was this? The enemy apologizing? What kind of villain was this before him? It might not have been a villain at all. Maybe this time he just ran into a poor urchin girl, who needed the money for her family for once. He was stumped on his card and picture of friends though.

"Y-yeah," he replied with no idea what he would do next. He held his hand out. Maybe he should ask why?

"Sorry, Sora," He was about to reply when a second later he was inches from the darkness of her hood again. He could feel his body tipping. His arms where beginning to windmill around. Then he felt her grasp, her hand. It yanked him upright then relocated to his chest. It rest there for a second. Sora was too bewildered to react. The second past and she'd disappeared instantly like a heartbeat. He exhaled expecting what may have been a devastating attack. He wanted to comprehend what happened but he had no idea how to go about it. This whole thing from the audience chamber to now happened maybe in the course of five minutes. Sora didn't really know with his now thrown-off time.

"Sir Sora," He turned slowly to a pair of what looked like mages. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine," he replied he took his time with his breaths.

"That is good, the knighting is about to begin. Sir Tidus wouldn't want you to miss it," one said.

"Right," Sora nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle. He opened them to the pair staring down at the ground beneath him. They looked around him with scrutinizing eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Well Sir, are those belongings behind you yours?" they pointed. Sora jumped turning. He glanced down. All his belongings lay neatly on the ground. Now things were getting strange. What kind of thief does this? He didn't stare long. He felt people didn't really know why he dashed out into The Courtyard. Better for him to act casual than to pique interest he thought. He would have to put this on hold.

"Pique," Roxas chuckled. "English payin' off much?" Sora only gritted his teeth while his back was turned. He faced them nodding.

"We'll escort you back, Master Donald made sure to keep a spot especially open for you, Sir Sora," one said.

"Alright, but guys," Sora started rubbing the back of his head looking to his right. "Could you… just call me Sora I'd really appreciate it?" He looked back with a grin.

"Yes sorry S-Sora this way," They started off. Sora followed taking a glance at the courtyard. She really was gone without a trace. He didn't hear a corridor of darkness open up. The very thought of her twist his brain in networks of knots.

The knighting went forward with great execution, except for Goofy's poor eloquence. Though most understood his honor and pride filled speech. The event entered its final hours still feeling ritzy as ever. Sora definitely felt out of place in his travel clothes, well beside the lizard men some of which looking quite barbaric. He knew they weren't from the Castle town so he'd have to ask Tidus whenever he saw him.

Sora felt like he was just a number in audience chamber. He stood surround by unique garbs and diverse beings. He looked around not staring for too long. The sound of the chatter hit his ears like a high school cafeteria. Words were just an incomprehensible sound, but when he focused on one conversation among them it was language. He had lost track of Tidus after the moment he was knighted. He couldn't find the King, Goofy, Donald, or his new friends among the creatures. He knew the worlds were big and there were many of them, but these many beings. King Mickey was serious about this world mixing. All the face looked delighted, so he accomplished something.

"Well if ain't the worlds' hero," he heard a familiar accent come from behind. Sora glanced to a mid- thirty-year-old blond.

"Cid," He gaped and recoiled. The man cocked a brow.

"It's nice to see you too," Cid said with a chuckle, fiddling with his tooth pick in his mouth. Sora relaxed.

"Sorry, just everybody popping up out of nowhere," he replied with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Cid replied absently. Sora cocked a brow while he watched the man adjust his toothpick. Sora never saw the man like this before. He found him usually rough at times, but he could tell something was up. His fingers were moving a bit too fast. So Sora asked.

"Something Wrong?"

"Huh?" he met Cid's eyes again. "Oops, sorry pal, I just don't do too good with these snooty types," he glanced out at the party. Sora followed his gaze. "Well except most of the Bangaas," he chuckled.

"Bangaa?" he glanced back to Cid with a confused visage.

"Yeah Bangaa?" Cid gave him the same look. Sora stared at him for a moment until eventually Cid smirked. "Sorry kid, you haven't been to their world yet have ya?"Sora shook his head. Cid glanced back to the lizard men. "The king hasn't told ya too much about what this little program of his is supposed to do, has he?" he placed his hands on his large tan waist band. Sora shook his head.

"You see the King doesn't want any more trouble like the ones you've been fightin'."Sora nodded in agreement. "So he's tryin' to get the worlds together to form an alliance most of the guest here are from a world called Spaia."

"Spaia?" Sora questioned. Cid sighed dropping his head.

"I see I gotta explain everything to ya kid," he raised it before continuing. "Yep they sat out of the fray while them Heartless ran around. They didn't want any part of the fightin' and left the other worlds to deal with the Organization and the Heartless all by their lonesome. They're one of the only worlds that have no problem with world minglin'," he took another glance to the crowd.

"If they don't wanna help, why are they here then?" Sora asked.

"They may seem like wimps but they got the man power and hardened generals. The king's hopin' to cuddle 'em up to the idea. If he can get Spaia on the bandwagon, he can get any world he wants?" Sora's eyes grew while his jaw fell.

"Any?"He asked in disbelief. "Even" he stopped for a thought. What was the hardest world to sway that he knew? He asked himself. "Alantica."

"If he plays his cards right, Alantica too." Whoa Sora said to himself. He began to wonder what kind of power Spaia had. Even Alantica, what kind of people were they if they had the power to charm King Triton? Sora's mind raced, imaging huge droves of men marching in their might. He grinned at the thought. The thought of Heartless fleeing at every turn from them, like gazelle and wildebeest to Lions, trekked through his mind. His hands curled to fist as he grinned looking into space.

'Hey kid you still there?"

"Huh? What?" Sora glanced to multiple places before he looked at Cid.

"Stay with me now," Sora glanced to Cid's shoulder only half of his attention on him. A skeleton hand rested on it.

"Hello, fellow Heartless slayers" Sora watched Cid glance to his shoulder. He stared as Cid's eyes widened, his face lost color. Sora glanced to the hand's owner who donned a warm grin. Cid turned into a statue, gazing into his dark eye sockets. He screamed reeling toward the wall and cling to it. His teeth came together so hard, he snapped his toothpick.

"Come now Cid, it's only me," Jack said with palms facing the ceiling. Sora tilted his head. Cid's eyes locked on Jack for a few more seconds. He sighed and rested a hand against his chest, panting. He got off the wall with a glare for Jack. Sora covered his snicker.

"Dang it Jack, that's the fifth toothpick you made me break today," he said, taking out a new one from his pocket. Sora heard a high laugh radiating from behind Jack. "I don't know how Sally can stand your mug," he said snorting.

"Sorry Cid, I'll buy you a new pack when I come to Radiant Garden." Jack's hand landed on his shoulder again. The laugh became impossible to ignore. Sora glanced behind Jack to see Yuffie doubled over slapping her knee. Sora rubbed the back of his head smiling at the people that were concerned about the scene. He shrugged chuckling until they turned around and continued their own business.

"What'd I tell ya Al?" She said before erupting into another fit. Sora glanced to Al, who looked appalled, staring nearly speechless.

"I didn't think…He'd actually scream," Aladdin said with a slight smirk. "Jasmine didn't and they just met five minutes ago."

"You know them?" Sora asked looking back to Cid and Jack. Cid nodded.

"Who'd you think brings Yuffie here?" He asked. Cid glanced to Jack's hand then glared at Jack as if he were waiting for his laser beams to burn through his skull. Sora watched for moment until Jack noticed Cid was staring at him. Jack smiled while Cid continued to glare.

"Sorry," Jack frowned removing his hand.

"Don't mind him Jack, he's just hungry," Yuffie said to where Jack's ear was supposed to be.

"Hey Yuffie," everyone glanced to Cid who was smiling devilishly while cracking his knuckles, one hand at time. "How about a congratulation present?" Everyone leaned away.

"That's alright, King Mickey's gonna give me something," she waved her hands backing away with a grin.

"Non-sense, I looked after ya like a daddy," He started to step toward her. Sora knew not to interfere. Whatever Cid's 'present' was he wanted no part. His forearms were three of Sora's. Sora stepped out of the way letting him have full passage to the ninja.

"Calm down Cid, we're gonna eat soon," Aladdin stepped in front of Yuffie to defend her, though to Sora his raised arms and frightened face made his attempt a failure. Aladdin might as well have shrieked with them too. Sora sighed with a 'oh boy' under his breath.

"Hm, Sora what kind of present do you think it is?" Jack asked. Sora glanced to Jack's face on his level. "do you think it's like a Christmas one? I don't see a bow or wrapping" he stood with a hand around the bottom of his skull. Sora fully turned to Jack with a hand blocking it from the trio.

"A Jack I don't think you want this present," Sora stood on his toes.

"Oh I didn't forget you Al," Sora looked to Aladdin stepping away while Cid pursued at the same pace. "Let me show you something that Jasmine can't do," Sora could only guess what Cid looked like when Aladdin eyes took the look of scolded puppy.

"Al you up for a run?" Sora saw Yuffie's head peep out from behind Aladdin's shoulder.

"Yeah," He said with a vehemence nod. The pair dashed off slipping through the people.

"Hey come back here," Cid yelled a fist near his face. He charged off. Sora watched people preemptively moving aside for him. Sora smiled.

"Are you sure about that present Sora?" Jack asked. "judging on how Cid keeps insisting it must be good." Sora saw the pair running through the King and his current conversation group, the knights ran past, spinning King Mickey, Wade, Sally, and jasmine to the floor. Tidus and Mulan recoiled looking back toward Sora, to Cid coming. They both leaped out of the way grimacing. The frustrated computer technician stomped past everyone while the other two pulled any maneuver to get around people. Sora could hear the cries of toppled nobles and shouting of infuriated knights and maids.

"Yeah," Sora laughed. The pair passed by with Cid stopping in front of Sora shaking a fist.

"Wait, come back, noogies are great presents," he yelled before continuing the chase. Sora laughed holding his gut.

"Hey stop that," Sora glanced to See Donald joining the gags. He was squawking and hopping with a cycloning fist in a glorious fit of rage. He stormed off just behind Cid.

"Donald calm down," Daisy cried, following after him in Sora's view. Sora could hear Jack breaking out into a uproar with him. The two had no intention to stop any of it. Sora heard Donald's cry reaching the apex of his fury. Sora wished the fun to never stop. He was sure the night could get no better. The king would have some trouble calming this down. He heard a cry from Yuffie. He opened his eyes to her on the floor rubbing her head.

"Ow, the one person I run into is a wall," she sighed.

"Gotcha," Cid grabbed her upper arm yanking her up with a grin.

"Uh oh," she said with one closed eye and a winced expression. Sora could hear her chuckling awkwardly. Wait…He just noticed. He could hear Yuffie's near inaudible chuckle across the room. The room… there was no noise like somebody had pressed the mute button.

"Hey Jack." Sora glanced to see Jack on his heels in a stupor. Sora cocked an eyebrow."Jack?" He waved a hand in front of his face.

"It's–" Sora tuned Jack out to Donald's yelling. He turned to the duck on top of Cid's head, hammering away with his fist. Cid was staggering about with Yuffie in hand. Wait…she stopped talking. Sora saw she had also slipped into the same state as Jack.

"Get of–"Cid's words ceased. Cid too was entering an astonished freeze. He ceased while Donald continued to beat on his head. Another realization came…Daisy? Where was she? She should be right there. Sora glanced back to see her subtly taking steps back as she shook her head.

"It can't be?" She muttered. "It can't be." Sora could no longer hear Donald's squawking or the pounding of his feathered fist. Sora began to tremble he glanced around. No one…No one was moving. alive still, he could see sweat falling and eyes blinking just halted. Finally Sora decided to move around the obstruction of people on the edge his view to see what blocked Yuffie's way. Then he too reeled.

"Maleficent," He yelled.


	3. CH3:And Party Over

Maleficent…Maleficent. It took Sora a moment to believe his sight. The silky shredded black robe, the purple that colored its seam, the interior and acute two flap collar, The pale green complexion contrasting her seducing red lips, haunting Sora's nightmare cycle. The black horns and those eyes, the eyes he knew that craved his death. She was crutching herself with her lime yellow scepter, clinging on as if it were life preserver. Sora could hear her wheezing.

"Maleficent," Sora yelled, finding his voice not the only one this time. In seconds with a sliver glimmering skeleton-key blade, golden guard and black hilt, he stood with his blade inches from between her eyebrow. "What," He glanced to see his friends with weapons drawn and encircling her.

"Thought you'd crash the party?" Sora saw Cid appear next him. She gritted her teeth showing them to him like a beast.

"What are you doing here?" Sora looked around her to King Mickey holding an invented colored version of Sora's sword poised for a back stab. She glanced over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Answer him," Yuffie yelled. Sora could see her standing next to the King with a shuriken.

"So you have added some new mutts to your petty kennel," She glanced to Donald and Goofy each on sides of her.

"What do you mean by that?" Donald said growling quietly.

"Yeah Maleficent, what do you mean?" Yuffie said.

"I don't have time to educate gnats like you," she wheezed. Sora glanced to Yuffie and Donald ready to burst into fits of anger.

"Cool it you two," Cid said. "That's just what she wants you to do." She chuckled closing her eyes.

"Enough of this idle banter," she said before breathing deeply. "I can't afford much more of my mind's deterioration from your mutts barking, King Mickey," Sora knew someone was going to say something. Donald was already wound up and ready, and Cid and Yuffie couldn't be that far behind. "I surrender." what! Sora stopped his thought at the sentence.

"wha–r-right maleficent you should turn yourself in," Sora's mouse head keychain jangled from the butt of his guard. Sora knew he didn't sound very convincing but he just heard one of his nemesis give in the towel, drop out of the race, put the shop to sleep. Of all people, he thought Maleficent be the one cackling while being burned at the stake that 'she rise again and decimated him in his sleep. Well, he didn't know if she'd use decimate but she use some word that meant total annihilation. He heard more balks, gasp, and murmurs diffuse through the room.

"Wait what was that Maleficent?" Yuffie, Donald, Wade, Rikku, Tidus, Aladdin, Jack, Goofy, and Sora cupped a ear leaning in toward her. She gritted her teeth.

"Come on great enchantress we didn't hear ya right," Cid said with a chuckle.

''don't make me repeat myself," she said calmly as always only showing irritation.

"Soo, a King Mickey, what do we do?" Rikku asked palms to the ceiling like she was going to shrug her shoulders. He stood swapping glances with everyone. He chuckled awkwardly.

"Well uh, Knights this was gonna be your first mission, sooo, arrest Maleficent and take her to the special cells in the dungeon." The group nodded. All non-knights held their weapons in place while the knights apprehended her. Yuffie ripped Maleficent's hands from her staff by her wrist while Donald caught staff.

"Under the order of King Mickey," Yuffie practically sung the line.

"Music to my ears," Cid said with a grin. "bet you ain't heard nothin' sweeter?" He slapped Sora on the back. The Boy braced it.

"And the Sea of Space Knights," Jack and Aladdin grabbed her arms smashing her into the floor tiles. Sora heard a deep yelp. In immediate response, deriding remarks and jeering of the audience started to break the awkward air.

"Wade the restraints," Mulan held her hand out. Sora glanced to the boy as he reluctantly dug into his pocket. He took a glance at the silver bands.

"I was gonna save them for someone else but," he handed them to Mulan. "You're just as good." She bent down handing one to Tidus. Sora observed them slip the bands on to her wrist while Yuffie slid her hands further up Maleficent's arms.

"You are to be jailed for eternity for crimes against the worlds that are inexcusable," Sora had never seen Tidus so profession before. He seemed like a whole different person. Kairi was right he was the right choice out of him, Wakka, and Selphie.

"What about a trial?" she said with a smirk for them. Sora could hear the King stepping around. He was bladeless "am I no longer worthy of your infernal keyblade?" Mickey ignored the second question.

"You will receive none, it would be pointless," The king said coldly. "Wade," the King looked to him. Sora glanced as well.

"Wait, first," Sora cocked a brow at the thirteen year old. What do you mean wait? He thought. Sora's had been waiting for some moment like this to come a long for awhile, no more worrying for real this time. Sora didn't want Maleficent jumping up into an attack no matter how winded she seemed. There were too many people here, and if she turned into a dragon her flame breath would light half of the guest on fire. Those flames were no fun to contain nor dodge, much less take a hit from.

"Where's Shego?" Wade asked. Sora felt lost now. He knew anything at this point probably fly over his head, though he was interested. Anyone connected to Maleficent meant a possible threat to him. She couldn't be that powerful if she was taking orders from Maleficent is what he assured himself of for the moment.

"Shego, did you say child?" Maleficent asked. Sora glanced back to Wade his eye widened.

"Yes," He said dropping to a knee just above the Sorceress now. He sounded desperate. This Shego woman must have some connection with him.

"Hm, the memories seem to be slipping from me," she grinned. "I don't recall this She–go."

"Liar," Wade yelled. His eyes filled with contempt. "Tell me Maleficent, if you have any light left in you."

"I cannot lie boy, if I do not have the memories," she replied sobered up this time. "Nor," Sora felt a hint of faux sorrow. "The light," she grinned then broke out in her babies-cry-causing cackle. Sora glared knowing enough to know she was toying with yet another person. Wade clenched his teeth and a fist.

"Light," He shouted. Maleficent shrieked. Sora heard the whole room erupted into applause and cheers. He glanced around trying to figure out what was paining her. He glanced to all his friends' face, which looked casual. Then he found it, the bands. Sora eyes widened he watched as all types of magic surged through them. Her body slightly convulsed. He watched as everyone added force to their grips.

"What's happening?" Sora asked. Not that he was extremely concerned for her but still just a little. She was screaming like she was in labor on the floor.

"Wade made those contraptions usin' Donald's magic," He glanced back to Cid who stared at the bands with his hands on his hips. "Utilizin' the magic, it sends different sensations, fire feels like fire. All this magic shocks the body makin' it easier to contain any powers while it does step two," he held up two fingers.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Step two the bands drain power from the wearer, to recharge," Sora turned to Yuffie. "Kinda like when you need an ether or potion. Then it goes to step one again." Sora nodded. They sounded useful, restraining forever wristbands. Sora glanced back at them. He was sure they used some gummi blocks, It didn't matter though. They'd always hold Maleficent.

"You're forgetting something crucial," he turned back to Wade. Oh no, he sighed in his head, a catch. everything always came with a catch it seemed. "The second first step doesn't cause a Vasovagal episode it only retains mistcause from the recipient and eventually ceases function." The three gave Wade perplexed looks. He sighed shaking his head.

"They don't cause a person to faint the second time around and only hold their magic and eventually break," he said. Everyone smiled. Sora glanced back to Maleficent unconscious on the floor.

"That's why our cells have to be the best," Mickey said. "Take her away." The five hauled her off the floor. A group of Knights surrounding them with Donald and Goofy headed to the front of the group.

"Let's go fellas," Goofy said with a point. They started out the door with people clapping and celebrating. Sora slowly turned to the crowd. The crowd intensified.

"What?" He looked at himself and the keyblade.

"They know all about you, strike a pose," he heard Rikku's voice in his ear.

"It wouldn't hurt," he heard Roxas. "Do it."

"No I'm–" Sora swung the keyblade a couple of times and whirled around. "Wha," his arm flung the keyblade onto his shoulder without his consent again. The crowd went rabid jumping up down. He was sure he heard a few bodies hit the floor. He glanced over his shoulder and some of them weren't women.

"Roxas," he yelled in his head.

"Hey take your fifteen minutes of fame you earned them, I would if I were out there." He thought it was kind of cool that he made women faint over him…hmmm…He wondered if.

"No it won't work, nice try though," Roxas chuckled. Sora hated having someone else to read his thoughts. Nothing seemed private anymore unless for some odd reason, Roxas fell asleep before him.

"The almighty keyblade master," He turned to Rikku chuckling. "Encore, encore."

"Rikku," Sora looked to her with a scowl. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He soon smelt aftershave. Sora glanced to his right to Cid and his arm around him.

"Hey take it kid. It's everyone's dream to have people faint over 'em," Cid smirked with a wink. Not Sora's, well at least not everyone just one–

"It'll never happen," Roxas interrupted the fantasy. "I wish the same thing about Namine," He chuckled that turned into a sigh. Sora ignored him glance around the room. The cheers were slowly coming to a halt, which he also began to ignore. The remaining of his group stood, all with dismay adhered to their faces like duck tape. Sora's lips parted as he took another look around. Hung heads and frowns were aplenty. He wished the cheering would continue. He knew silence would follow between him and his friends. Sora couldn't even figure out a reason why this mood had returned. Maleficent was gonna be rotting in the dungeon, the dream Sora was sure he wasn't alone on. He decided to first start with his most relevant questions.

"Wade," He stood turning to him. The boy's head had just lifted. Sora noticed his frown swap out for his a smile.

"Yeah Sora?"

"Who's Shego?" Sora asked. Wade looked flabbergasted for a moment. Sora cocked a brow. Wade quickly recovered. He smiled, bringing his hands together while they fidgeted in one another.

"Well," he chuckled. Sora didn't fall for the attempt to fool him about the situation. "She's…" Sora titled his head only growing more confused. It couldn't be that hard to explain it to him. "She was my mom's friend from my world but…" his voice did sound nervous and his hands fidgeted rapidly now. "She got turned into a heartless by Maleficent," He blurted with another weird chuckle.

"Oh," Sora nodded. "s–"

"You don't have to be sorry it's alright," Sora nodded with a smile. He turned away. Sora knew he had a hard time telling if someone was lying but he knew Wade was, and he didn't need to think much on why. He glanced at everyone again. He knew that everybody was hiding things from him again. He contemplated the night for moment flashing back to Tidus words, Pete and…a second incident. Tidus was also touchy about talking about it. Sora knew now, that the two months thing had happened and he knew he had no knowledge of it, but maybe the King would. Sora Started for him. The King was still in distress standing there. Once Sora neared, He saw the King glance up to him. The Kings looked normal, which threw Sora off. Usually when the king was hiding something Sora expected to see a recoil and an alarmed face. Maybe Wade wasn't lying. Sora felt like he would look to the ceiling if someone said ceiling was written on it.

"Everyone we will move to dinner now. Then you may part as you please," Sora glanced to the King making an announcement. "But the ending time is ten o'clock." The king turned heading for the door. Soon he heard footsteps and chatter coming ever closer and at last, people bumping into him, coming into view doing the same as the king. The king still looked saddened but he just pulled off that announcement as if the night was normal. Sora stood lost.


	4. CH4 Idiot's Examination of Nobodies

Sora grinned with fear of Riku's Guffaw. He glanced to Kairi, who had an identical look adding a scared chuckle. She shrugged. Sora guessed it had to be an inside joke because Riku was once in the prisoner's services. He was teetering on the Papou tree with his arms holding his stomach.

"She got electrocuted?" Riku asked calming down for a moment. Sora nodded.

"And burned, and frostbitten let's just say I wouldn't wanna be her," Tidus said. Sora glanced to him against the coconut tree. The teen was acting as a footstool for an orange haired boy. Sora could see his muscle shift through his yellow muscle t-shirt while his arms rocked with a brunette's legs and feet on his shoulders. Her heels lifted into the air, putting her even closer to the prize hanging inches from her finger tips. Sora glanced away not taking the chance of seeing up her yellow dress.

"I wish I could've seen the look on that witch's face," Riku said. Sora glanced to him catching his breath from the joy. He could see a hint of pain in his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have been too surprised of both emotions. Maleficent did turn Riku against him and gave him false promises. Sora knew that his best friend would never use these for an excuse for his betrayal. Maybe taking pleasure in Maleficent's pain eased him he thought. He didn't really know what kind state he was in mentally.

"Ey, was this Maleficent really that bad ya?"Sora's friend standing on Tidus asked.

"Wakka," Sora glanced to the girl. "You gotta push me up higher for these coconuts," she whined.

"Sorry Selphie," The boy beneath her replied with a smile. He gave her a bit more of boost keeping his grasp tight.

"Yeah, she was," Riku replied his voice dropped in volume. Sora looked to him gazing at his hand in a daze. A silence came over the group. Sora noticed a couple of quiet gasp. It took everyone awhile to get over what Riku had did Sora and Kairi felt it be best to leave his little mistake out, but Riku wanted everything out. He came clean with a solid tone the only thing that pained Sora was there was sorrow within it. He wanted to believe so much that it wasn't inescapable.

"Yeah," Sora agreed just as quiet, gazing at the sand. Sora heard a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you guys," Sora glanced to Selphie. She stood with a scowl and wrist on her hips. She hopped off of Wakka moving to Sora. He didn't look at her for a moment, watching Wakka wobble on top of Tidus from the sudden weight shift. The boy toppled over Tidus with a thud to the sand. "Come on forget about her I'm making my signature meal tonight," Selphie said, stepping in front of them. Sora was still slightly distracted by the groans behind him.

"Sorry Selphie," Kairi said." She put us through a lot with the organization and Xehanort's heartless, it's just a surprise to hear she just gave up."

"Well then here's another surprise," The gang turned to Tidus. He groaned pulling his lower body from beneath his friend. Another surprise Sora thought. He was hoping for some good news. "The King wants to get something off his chest so he wants to see you tomorrow," Sora shook.

"I'm coming too," Sora glanced to Riku, with a sobered nod. He had no problems Riku could probably handle himself the best in front of her.

"Sounds good," Tidus said. "Wade's coming tomorrow."

"I'm coming too," Sora felt a rush of anxiety he heard Riku gasp. That voice…there was no way she be coming. Sora and Riku spun to Kairi wickedly with scowls.

"No," Sora, Tidus, and Riku said vehemently. The girl recoiled looking frightened. Sora eyes flipped to a shocked look. With his next emotion came his words.

"Sorry, Kairi," he said calm now. He looked to the sand. "It's just too dangerous."

"Too dangerous," she said sounding outraged, Sora knew she was angry it took him a couple of years to notice. Kairi's rage sounded like she was joking since she didn't yell or channel her anger physically except flinging her arms around because she didn't know what to do with them. He thought she just like to exaggerate her hand motions at first. "Sora I should be there too, didn't she try to hunt for me too?" Sora glanced up she held a hand to herself. Her eyes stared innocently at just him he thought. Those eyes, those blue windows to her heart they pleaded. His lips parted to a slight gape.

"Look away," Roxas yelled. "You gotta Sora," a few moments pasted before the words registered. He begun to do so but something kept him in her eyes. Something told him to let her come. He felt more than one thing commanding him.

"Sora, come on, you can't do it," Roxas cried. His voice was drifting away.

"That's the exact reason. We don't know what she'll do I–"Riku's voice also became mute. Finally Sora heard another voice. It called his name softly twice. Let her come it said. he thought it was probably a woman that spoke to him.

"You can come," Sora said sobered. He heard his inner self, Riku, and Tidus gasp. A moment of silence came with Selphie gawking at Sora.

"What?" the same three balked. Through his Peripherals, he could see Riku and Tidus eyes exploring his for a reason. He didn't break gaze with kairi who stood awestricken herself. Her arms fell to her side her jaw fell too while she stared at Sora. He gazed back with no sign of sarcasm or frivolousness. A grin surfaced on to her face slowly.

"Wow," Selphie said chuckling and placing hands on her long haired head. She glanced to Kairi who glanced at her. "Well I guess you're going," Selphie said with a grin.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded vivaciously.

"A girls," Sora heard Wakka call clearing his throat. He walked into view with a heap of coconuts in his built arms. "You should take these and get started cookin' ya," he turned to Kairi. "Could you please help her Kairi? The shrimp will be done faster."

"Sure," she replied. The girls began grabbing the load from Wakka, splitting it between them.

"Don't be late you guys," Selphie said looking to the trio behind Wakka.

"Don't worry, Sora and Tidus wouldn't miss this dinner for the world, they've been waiting for your coconut curry shrimp all day," Riku said. Sora looked at him.

"Hey we're not the only ones that have been waiting," Sora grinned at him. Riku looked away.

"You're the thief that stole the leftovers last time," Tidus agreed. The girls giggled.

"Alright you three, it'll be great I promise," Sora glanced to Selphie walking by, Kairi followed. Sora met her glowing eyes.

"Sora, thanks," she said passing by. Sora looked shock casting his gaze to the sand. He could feel warmth gliding up his cheeks.

"Yeah, I just thought you should be there," he replied. I thought you should be there? What was he saying, he thought? He turned with the rest of the boys watching the girls cross the bridge and run across the sand to the ramp. He could see all their eyes on him with smirks. He knew that his face must be flaming red. Then two of the smirks to turned to scowls. He cocked a brow wanting to look at Riku and Tidus but he was afraid what would happen if he made eye contact. Soon he felt two slaps to the back of his neck in succession. He winced with each one feeling the slight pain and more heat generating in that area. He uttered an _Ow_ while rubbing his neck.

"You sure it's a good Idea for her to come along, Sora?" he heard Wakka ask sounding concerned.

"No," he heard Tidus and Riku yell.

"He just caved because he couldn't take breaking her heart," Riku said with his voice raised slightly. Sora was amazed he only sounded slightly angry. He wondered what caused him not to be yelling at him.

"Sora, you know Maleficent's one of the darkest beings right now," Tidus complained. He sounded more appalled and disappointed than Riku. Sora turned hearing both of them stroll past him to lean on the tree.

"Hey that's not fair, she's one of the only ones beside Pete," Sora replied raising his own voice. "She doesn't even have her full power yet." Sora deduced this by himself. This and her halved fighting force would've be the only way she work with Sora to defeat Xemnas. The feeling of victory bloomed in his mind. He just defended his mistake no way they couldn't rebuttal now.

"Wrong," Riku replied with an agitated sigh.

"What?" Sora yelled. He felt Wakka's hand on his shoulder. He looked back to him.

"He's right Tidus has more news from the King, ya," Wakka said. His eyes looked grave. Sora whirled to Tidus who faced the ocean with his head drooping.

"What is he talking about?" Sora asked breaking of Wakka's hand and stepping forward. Silence ambled on to the scene picking at Sora.

"You wanna tell him or should I?" Riku asked.

"No I can do it," Sora brought his eyes to Tidus. The noticeable silence rested there again. "Sora when we took Maleficent to the dungeon, the wrist bands broke." Sora eyes swelled, but he didn't lose his composure yet there was still the chance that they had broken because of human error. He wouldn't let Tidus's disappointed tone take his hope. Tidus half turned to him. "She broke out smacking Queen Minnie into a cell door. The queen was grabbed by another one of the prisoners down there for a moment then she was released. We restrained her again with force that time,"

"But wasn't the queen at dinner?" Sora asked. He didn't remember her leaving his sights the whole time He remembered both her and the King.

"On the way to dinner Queen Minnie left to come and make sure everything went well for The King." And that explained it. He was still pondering the many people that he knew little about at that point in time. "She was okay just a little shaken and a minor concussion," Sora was about to un-tense until. "Maleficent smiled at us as we took her to her cell. She didn't need to say anything what happened was enough." Sora noticed that his Jaw was hanging. Human error echoed in his head.

"But the bands they–"

"We showed the bands to Wade he check them Sora,"

"But–"

"He's a super genius he made sure to check them over multiple times. even test them before we used them on Maleficent. He even checked them over. There was no problem with them. The magic was still in affect she should've been unconscious,"

"Alright so who cares if they didn't knock her out," Sora said. Tidus's head jumped He spun to Sora "they still kept her in check." He stared at Tidus. The Castle knight gazed at his hands then shook his head.

"Sora, you don't get it nothing was wrong with the bands," Tidus voice was rising. He clenched his fist. "Maleficent faked the screaming she was never in pain." He was nearly yelling now. "She overpowered them before they even started to suck her powers," Now he was yelling with blazing eyes at Sora. "She smirked at us because she was showing that she was toying with us," Sora gasped he heard Riku tsk-ed. "That was her way of saying that she could break free whenever she felt like it she," Tidus gnashed his teeth for a moment. "She was mocking us Sora," He shouted. He started panting a few seconds later. "Whenever _she wants_," He turned slamming the side of his fist into the Papou tree with frustration in his voice. Sora stared in the horizon shuddering. No, no she couldn't have all her power. All her power. That meant…that her dragon form could've destroyed the Castle then and there if she pleased. It meant he would be in for another tough battle if the time came to fight. It meant he just threw Kairi into the den of calculating dragon, who was at least seven or eight steps ahead of him. He didn't want to think any worse. He couldn't bear it.

"That's why they didn't want Kairi to come," He glanced to Wakka shaking his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He turned back to Riku and Tidus. No one said anything. He gritted his teeth he turned back to Wakka. "Why?" he yelled. The teen didn't reply just looking at the sand. He felt rage boiling with him he didn't get this angry usually, why? If this silence didn't let up he would be shouting with all he could muster.

"Because Kairi was there Sora," he heard Roxas say. "That's why," then his rage…it died instantly he didn't know if Roxas could feel it but now his normal frustration was all that remained. No he couldn't have his voice was still calm.

"Then why don't th–"

"They say it?"Roxas guessed. "Because maybe they feel the same as we do," Sora looked shocked. His eyes hit everyone once more. He could feel the once invisible aggravation of his friends. "Maybe they don't want to believe it as much as you don't." Sora glanced down this time he respected their silence. He turned around walking past Tidus whose head was hung again. He looked to Riku who just kept his eyes to the horizon.

"What does she want then?" Sora asked with a calm discouraged voice.

"I don't know," Riku replied. "I'm still amazed she got past the cornerstone."The cornerstone…Sora felt like a fool why didn't he question that? He remembered it being in his head for only a second but then he left it. How did she get past the cornerstone?

"Tidus?" Riku and Sora turned to one another. "How did she get past the cornerstone?"

"No one knows but we think that might be part of the reason that keeps her from a full on assault against the Castle. If she could, she wouldn't hesitate to kill King Mickey." Finally some good news he thought. The cornerstone still was keeping the evil witch in check. This gave him some redemption for making his erroneous choice. "That's why the King wants to crack her. She's got to have a lot in that head of hers that can help us."

"Our turn," Sora straightened up wide eyed to Riku's voice. He sounded like he had something up his sleeve. Something Sora knew he have a hard time answering. He turned painstakingly clenching his fists. Riku was smirking with lighthearted eyes. Sora felt Riku place his hands on Sora's shoulders. "First you goofball," Riku gave him a playful glare. He inhaled and leaning back. Sora cringed "we're sorry,"

"What?" Sora cocked a brow.

"Yeah," he heard Tidus from behind. "We should've have been so hard on you we should've given you all the info so you could make the best choice for everyone," he saw Tidus's head raise a bit but still to the sand as his hand rubbed the back of his hand furiously.

"It's alright," he turned back to Riku. "I should've asked everyone how they felt first," he grinned.

"So why did you let her come?" Riku asked. Sora recoiled. He dropped his head. What was there to say? He didn't really know himself. He just listened to a voice that he felt was right, a voice that his heart trusted. He swore he never heard the voice before but it felt familiar he thought the woman dress like the fake Ansem but this voice sounded around his age unlike the mysterious thief.

"Hello, you there Sora?" He heard Wakka call. "You got an answer?" He glanced to Wakka who had his arms folded with a smirk.

"What?" Sora asked looking confused. Wakka grinned wider. Sora eyes grew. "What no, it's that," Sora said shaking his head quickly with his hands waving in front of him too. He calmed down before answering. "I don't know something just said to and I listened." He looked to everyone.

"Right," they all said in unison.

"What?" Sora looked to everybody all them with sly smirks on their face. He slumped with a sigh. Forget it he wasn't going to say anything else. If he did they would tease him, and he'd already had enough of it for the last two days. He was sure Riku believed him even if he too started to tease him.

"Come on guys, your cast off dinner is waitin' ya," Sora felt Wakka's arm land around him. "And like always, me and Selphie will come up with somethin' to tell yours and Kairi's folks." He glanced to Tidus and Riku.

"I got my mom to go on cruise with Riku's mom," Tidus said. Sora question was resolved. "she been depressed lately so Riku's mom gave me the flyer then me and her warmed my mom up to it–"

"And off on cruise adventure they go ya," Wakka finished. "So no worryin' Sora, enjoy the meal and get ready to head to the Castle," Wakka grinned at him. Sora nodded with one of his own. Wakka started off first leaving the trio. Sora halted on Tidus blocking his path. Sora cocked a brow looking at him with Tidus's arms extended in front of him.

"What?"Riku asked. Sora looked to his left to Riku sharing the same inquisitive expression as him.

"The King also wants too…" the pair eyes grew. Sora's lips parted.

"What?" Riku yelled.


End file.
